Something You Believe
by fallenwings13
Summary: Sometimes there is time when people aren't expected to be there—will it change anything? Will Saito Mia choose to believe when Fuji Syuusuke, the oh-so-mysterious-and-famous third year had seen her singing in the class out of blue? FUJI X OC


This is not really good, but not bad either. I'm sorry with the grammar--and other few mistakes. And... I didn't own Prince of Tennis for goodness sakes.

* * *

After the school ended…

"Sorry, Tezuka, I forgot something in the biology class." The wavy brown-haired boy smiled apologetically toward the stoic boy.

"I'll be waiting at the locker." The spectacled boy said in robotic tone.

"Thanks."

The prodigy quickly walked toward in the corridor. In order to get to the biology class faster, he needs to pass the first and the second year and there he goes. He accidentally heard a voice when he passed one of the classes.

A girl with long black hair was singing. She stood on the table and she held mobile phone like her mike. The sun set was her spotlight. She sang with the melodies that played in the mobile phone on hand, without any lyrics or words and stood a girl watching the long black hair girl sang.

The voice was enchanting and haunting in the class.

* * *

Something you believe

* * *

"Cool huh?" The long black hair girl jumped from the table and walked toward her friend. She placed her mobile phone on her pocket and leaned on the table across Kira, her mighty best friend.

"Guess who found it?" Kira laughed proudly, "But it's pretty pathetic that no one's here except me."

The black eyed laughed back, "Like I care, one fan should be enough for me!" She said dryly, "Let's go home, its pretty late." She took her bag, "I'm first!" And she ran to the door.

Immediately she crashed against someone and she bowed for apologize in a hurry without looking at the person.

Kira let out a single sigh as she found the black eyed had gone and took her bag when she saw a person standing in the middle of the open-wide door. He was staring at a passing figure that was a few second ago until she was completely out of sight.

"Observing someone you interested with?" Kira couldn't help but grin.

He snapped and fixed his gaze toward the person who suddenly spoke. He smiled toward the girl he knew, "I didn't know that some students still around here."

Kira walked passed him while waving, "I just give you a little bit of advice," Kira smirked, "If you didn't move yet, she'll be likely taken by someone in an I.N.S.T.A.N.T."

The prodigy smiled wryly hearing the statement. He continued to take his left things and to the locker.

The day ended by a contented smile on his face.

--

The day ended by a humming tone on the girl's voice.

"This is a good refreshing after those sudden-tests!!" Saito Mia stretched her arm to the air and ran again until she arrived at home.

It was really a good day indeed.

"Kira?" Mia talked in the phone with Kira.

"Yeah, you might need some things for the classic literature assignment right?? The upper-class students have it." Kira said on the end of the phone.

"Gawd, that doesn't help me at all!" Mia yelled, "I don't know anyone at upper-class people!"

Assuring chuckles heard on the end of the phone, "Don't worry, I know some people, tomorrow I'll talk to them to meet you at break time." She hung up the phone.

"Kira! Give me a break…" Mia whined to the unconnected line as she laid her body on the cold bed sheet, "This is going to be hard for me…"

Saito Mia, first year student in Seigaku. She was normal student who had normal life. But there were easiness feelings she had in that school. A feeling toward the person who was really famous and even he had a fan club. He was the prodigy in tennis, Fuji Syuusuke.

Of course, she never talked with him. She knew his name from the girls in her class and made her curious. The charming appearance, good-built figure, gentle smile, a genius in tennis was a person who she is interest with.

_I know I don't have any chance at all just to greet him, 100 percent_, Mia thought hopelessly.

The first time she saw him was at the tennis court. Once she thought he was just a common person that was a little handsome than other common boys. But after she saw his eyes opened, she was mesmerized by his deep-blue eyes. Mia can't take her eyes after she saw that pair of eye.

In 3 months, she always had seen him in with the stoic boy, bold and the hyper cheerful one. It was likely his friend in class or in tennis regular team. Mia always pretended nothing when she passed him. She feels his glowing presence, but she can't see his figure at all. Just to see, it's like a magic.

_It hurts me if I can't even look at him, but like I can get a chance to know him better?_ She knows that it's only one-sided love and her very first feeling of love. Mia began to take a seat on the corner of her bed when she thought that.

Mia was like the fan girls. No, they were better than her. They had the courage to speak, to crowd and to be close with him. Mia can only watch him from afar and considered him as 'school mate'.

_Maybe I should consider to give up?_ Mia thought airily on mind as she tried to put that thought away and slept.

--

The next day was bound to be beautiful.

I better prepared for the classic literature assignment; Mia thought as she packed some assignment and put them on her bag.

"Ohayooouu…" Mia yawned lightly as she greeted her parents.

"Mia, you're going to be late if you still standing half asleep there." Her mother said, knowing that the clock she saw a few hours ago was 8.30 AM and now her daughter need to run or else.

Mia glanced quickly at her watch, "Oh gosh! I thought I've repaired the alarm yesterday!" she took the toasted bread on the table, "Itekimasu!!"

"Itarashai." The parents bid.

"I'm really going to be late!!" She munched while running to school.

Yep, running all the way to school. It was a good exercise for Saito Mia who was sleep-headed. She ran toward the corridor while slipping all the students who stood on the corridor that hindered her. Without looking who she passed, Mia ran while munching silently. She opened the 1-6 class doors and took a breath in the middle.

"Mia, one more minute you're gonna be late for sure." Kira greeted the long black-haired girl that was gasping for breathe.

A smack on Mia's head soon after that. It was the home-room teacher who smacked her with the absent book behind Mia that was standing stupidly in the middle of the door, "You're lucky this time, Saito-san." He grinned devilishly. He pushed in Mia, walked in and the students sat back to their proper seat. Mia stuck her tongue out grudgingly behind the teacher before getting to her seat.

Mia looked at the window as she gazed the trees that lined up quite neat. She cursed softly because of her own carelessness. After the homeroom started, two sessions came along with it. Then finally the break started.

"Huh…." Mia let out a big sigh as she leaned forward on the cold table, "My math sucks, my classic sucks, my science sucks… my world history sucks…" She murmured boringly.

"Will you stop complaining?" Kira asked as she stood in front of her table, staring at her in a one raise eyebrow and crossed hand.

"It's not like I have something that I can't complain with." she replied back as she straightened her back, "So, who are you talking about last night?" She gave a puzzled look at Kira.

Kira smiled and grabbed Mia's hand to follow her. She left Mia alone in a quiet area where students seldom passed by. She looked to the window that was there nearby and gazed down below. She was blank and because the person didn't come around at that time, so she decided to go back to class.

"Damn, there's no one coming…" Mia murmured as she walked back and suddenly she bumped someone rather hard.

"I'm very sorry!" Mia rubbed her nose and started to pass the person when I heard a voice.

"Hello."

She froze. She tilted her head a bit and swallowed hard. "… D-did you asked by Kira to come here?" Mia stuttered as she looked to the person with her wide black pearl eyes.

"Yes, Yoruna-san had told me last night," He smiled.

The prodigy smiled at me. Mia thought happily in mind. Put that aside, she went back to the current situation. _Kira, I'm going to choke your head_, Mia swore softly in her thought. "Um, my name is Saito Mia, same class as Kira," Mia bowed lightly, "thank you for coming." She smiled a little. _Smile, big smile!_

"My pleasure," He replied. Then he told Mia the informations about the classical literature assignment, plus he handed her some supportive books for the class.

Mia took some notes when he spoke to her and she tried her best not to let her emotion gone wild. _This is the worst moment in my life! I just want to run away from here and hid in a hole…_ Mia barely shook her head a little to clear her mind and focused on the person who had speaking before her.

"What's the matter?" A concern tone sounded.

Mia quickly looked up and laughed nervously, "Oh, no, no! Nothing at all!" she said as she rubbed back of her head, "Just thinking…" she muttered. _Looks like he had finished talking,_ Mia thought. So she decided to take her leave, "Thank you for helping me." Mia quickly turned and about to walk away.

"Wait," He said as he walked to her side, "If you need more help, just ask me." He smiled and waved Mia pleasantly.

The girl waved back cheerfully and ran away. _This is like… A dream?_ Mia shook her head once more to clear her head. _This is only for the classical literature assignment! Nothing more!_ Mia told herself to be as normal as she can and came to the class.

"How's the help Saito Mia?" Kira teased knowingly from the start.

Mia glared her, "MY dear Kira! Have you realized what you've done?" she said sarcastically, "God knows what you planned and now you just make my damn life worsen."

Kira grinned widely, "It's good to hear," Kira chuckled slyly, "How about giving your little heart a chance?" She smiled, "Maybe there's a gap for you in him." She encouraged.

"Kira, if you still sane, think the reality," Mia muttered as she leaned her chin on her elbows that rest on the table, "Like a popular person like him can see me like that." Mia said half joked.

When Kira was about to talk more the next session had started, Kira was smiling toward Mia who seemed a bit down._ Mia, you just being slow in the real matters now…_ Kira let out a small sigh as she text-ed someone.

The next few days, Mia barely could greet Fuji, the person she always admired, the person she always had feelings toward to. He too, maybe he now consider the girl as a friend. If he could think her as a friend...That is like a dream come true.

_Friend is enough. To be able chat with him was really miracle for me,_ Mia thought.

It went smoothly for a week.

--

At 6 pm afternoon

"That Kira, she's always did things before telling me…" Mia muttered as she was now being _accidentally_ hired in a jazz café to sing in public. Mia knew the best and either her mighty best friend. Mia love singing, so she forgiven her about this. And one more reason because she kind of need in pocket money right now.

"Mia-chan, it's your turn." The blue-haired boy told her and led the girl toward the entrance to the big red curtain behind the stage.

Mia turned around to see the tall boy, "Thanks Oshitari to accompany me here." She smiled gratefully. Mia was wearing black sun dress and mid-high heels. Her hair swept back to the side and had long earrings shown quite clearly.

He studied her twice from hair to toe, "It's my pleasure to see you like this," He cupped his jaw, "Especially when your slender legs are visible."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you seem to be a great person when you keep that words off from you," she started to chuckle, "Anyway, for thanking you, I would like sing for you then." she gave a wide smile before stepping to the stage.

What is the relationship between those two? It's only because of Kira who appeared to be Oshitari Yuushi's cousin. Apparently, Mia became a friend of him after she heard him talked for the first time in thick kansai-dialect.

Mia knew him, he was leg fetish and above all, he was a tennis player known as prodigy of Hyotei Gakuen, the super luxurious Hyotei Gakuen, however Mia never had seen him like the spoilt brat. For example: The Great-King Keigo Atobe.

At 7 pm sharp Mia walked toward the stage and began to sing. The tunes bounced around the place and it melted to a good atmosphere. Applauses were heard after a song from her and she bowed as an appreciation. Then she proceeded back to the changing room.

She changed her clothes to black jacket and red shirt. The jean perfectly matches with tops. Mia put off her heels and used the sandals.

"What a shame, you already took off your dress." Oshitari said as he was opening the door in a superb time.

Mia shot him a glare, "At least knock on the door." she muttered as she lifted her hand bag.

Mia and Oshitari Yuushi walked out from the jazz café after she got payment on face. It was in the same time, Mia found the wavy brown hair boy that she had interested was walking from the opposite way.

"Good evening," He greeted as he found a girl who he met at school. He fixed his gazed and met the blue-haired boy, "And Oshitari eh?"

"G-good evening," Mia greeted as she bowed a little. _Why is he here?? _She couldn't help but to be so curious about it.

"Hello Fuji," He smirked, "What are you doing?"

"I just going for an errand." Fuji answered. Fuji looked at the both who stood in front. He smiled, "And you?"

Oshitari smirked as he looked Mia's face began to turn pale, shock, surprise and the last was reddened. He quickly put an arm around the girl petite shoulder and looked at Fuji with arrogant smirk, "I'm in a date with Mia-chan."

Fuji still has smiled on his face, "Oh, I don't know you two are going out, I'll see you tomorrow Saito-san." He walked away indifferently.

...

...

_This is a real big pinch in my whole life._

Her heart felt ache, liked being stabbed by a big, sharp knife.

Mia stoned there in a minute. She slapped his hand and gave a murderous glare, "How.Dare.You.To.Say.That?!" she pointed him.

He smirked and pulled her, "Let's go home, Kira will beat me up if I didn't escort you home safely."

_Kira? I knew it… She's the one behind all this…I'm really going to kill… Her…_ Mia let out a sigh and turned her head slightly to see if Fuji still there, but his figure had gone. Her hope is gone;

_I can't do this anymore… Maybe the right thing was I need to forget him… Yeah, there's no way he had the same feeling as mine…_

The next hour, Mia was at her house and continued to walk to her room in sorrowful eyes. After small greets with parents she didn't showed her sorrow at all with her fake smile, then she fell herself toward the bed and suddenly she felt tears slid down on her cheeks.

She placed her palms on her eyes, to cover the shameful thoughts that was rushing at her constantly. Her mind was branching to negative places. "What should I do…?" her chest beat quickly when she only thinks of him. But now… Her chest hurt if she remembered about the confrontation with him a while ago.

"I'm tired…" she let her mind to fly away.

--

The next 3 days, she was unable to greet him properly and he too, couldn't speak like the usual to Mia. They both doesn't called each other at lunch time (for the classical literature assignment), and moreover the prodigy seemed avoided her after two or three words conversation.

Mia was really… Sick of this kind of things… Love can be such a pain in the butt, Mia thought.

As another new day coming up, she opened her eyes and searched her mobile phone.

"It's only 5," Mia murmured as she looked herself in the mirror. The mark of the tears was there. Her eyes were reddish. _It's not like people will bother with it_, She thought as she began to prepare for school.

Mia ended up arriving at school earlier than usual. No students were around._ I can expect that already, _she thought as she walked toward her class and it seemed larger than usual.

Mia let out a sigh as she sat on her chair and began to sing quietly.

_Now we're back to the beginning..._

_It's just a feeling that no one knows yet...  
_

_The first sight..._

_The first words...  
_

_I want to believe that…_

_You're my...--_

A tear began to flow down while she still sang quietly when she heard a door opened.

Mia quickly turned her head and plunged her eyes on the door. It was the prodigy, standing there. Looking at the girl who sat on the corner beside the window.

Mia quickly looked away and brushed her eyes to hide her tears, "Oh, sorry I thought no one would be here—"

"Are you crying?"

_STAB!_ Mia felt her heart raced faster and faster. She blinked her tears back as she replied, "N-no, I'm just in the middle of thinking." She said as she stood up quickly and decided to go out rather than feeling this awkwardness, "I think I should take some air outside." She avoided his eyes as her pace became quicker to pass him.

Immediately he stopped the girl, causing Mia to stare down to her feet, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Who cause those tears Saito-san?" He asked softly.

_Don't ask me like there's nothing happen! But...But maybe he thinks there is nothing happen between us... I'm so stupid for not realizing that he only think that i'm just those usual girls..._"N-no one… I just feel like—"

He suddenly lifted her chin and observed her intently. He found the girl who had tears on her eyes, red cheeks, and wry face.

_I can't hold it anymore; I'm screwed with my own first love._ Mia flooded out her tears as she struggled her hand. The prodigy, who glanced to Mia, quickly took Mia's hand and not knowing what to do to stop her tears, he embraced her. Slowly, he closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall next to it.

"Idiot, why are you kind to me...?!" Mia cried on his broad chest as she didn't looked to the face she was embraced to. She knew this is going to be the worse time of her life. Confessing with tears and mad voice? Damn with it. She cried and cried until she stopped just to sob.

"Are you calm now?" He asked softly while his hand still around the girl's waist, instead looking at the girl, he looked at the ceiling.

Mia nodded her head a little.

After a few silent seconds, she began "Can I ask you? Why are you so kind to others?"

He was taken back by her unusual question. For all his life, he never had been asked like that before. "Of course I should be kind," He chuckled truthfully and caressed the girl's hair. "Especially when the girl I like is around."

Mia looked up and gave a puzzled look. 'Especially when a girl I like is around' those statements echoed on Mia's head and made a few circle on her brain. _Who would that might be?_

He took a lock of Mia's hair and gave a butterfly kiss. He smiled toward Mia gently as he opened his eyes.

_Don't say… Is he joking?! But like it's the time to be joking around!! Di...Did he talked ab...about me…?!_

Mia's face began to redden badly and she hid her face on his wide chest, "Don't look me with that eyes! I...I thought you're angry with me, when I was with Oshitari that night…" Mia muttered. Slightly lowered her voice down and completely locked her focus to other object. She also knew that when she looked straight to his eyes, she melts.

"Look at me. I'm not angry," He said as he began to hug her tighter, "I just realized when I was about to lose someone, someone that is more special than anybody else."

Mia swallowed and gathered her courage to look up to his face. "I always thought about it... How come you know me anyway?"

"I overheard when you were singing," He smiled and didn't let the girl to push him, "I always watch you from that day and never intended to leave my sight from you." He chuckled.

A blush crept on her cheeks, covering the tear's marks, "I never expected that sort of reason," Mia said as she looked ruefully at him. She snapped when she realized she stared his eyes too long, "I..I mean, it never came to my mind that someone can interest to my inexperience voice."

He watched Mia who seemed so shy and embarrassed. She looked like someone who doesn't know what to do and was helpless. That makes him want to protect her and kept it just for himself. He pressed his lips upon Mia's red lips and kissed it gently.

Mia was surprised. She indeed surprised with that sudden motion. At first she was stiffened, but gradually she melted on his embrace and...she hasn't think of anything...anyway, she had chosen the right way for now.

A sight in the opening

A kiss as the closing

Do you choose to believe it now?

-Owari-


End file.
